1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe holder attachment structure usable in, for example, dispenser devices.
2. Prior Art
When bonding semiconductor pellets to lead frames, a paste is dropped onto the lead frames by a dispenser, and with a use of a die bonding device, the semiconductor pellets are pressed onto the paste. The bonding between the pellets and the lead frames are thus accomplished. The dispenser of a bonding machine that provides the lead frames with a paste has a syringe holder that holds a syringe, and the syringe holder is detachably mounted on a syringe mount of the dispenser.
The attachment of the syringe holder to the syringe mount of the dispenser is accomplished by directly fastening the syringe holder to the syringe mount by way of a plurality of, usually two, screws.
In such an attachment method, it is necessary to turn the plurality of screws when mounting and dismounting the syringe holder to the dispenser. This is troublesome, and it is impossible to quickly mount and dismount the syringe holder.